


One Loud Woman

by ahunmaster



Series: Western AU [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Western, Attempt at Humor, Dirty Talk, F/M, Getting Aroused at your boss fucking his wife, Mild Language, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, i guess?, well they rather not watch their boss fuck his lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Lugnut and Strika are on high alert after an intruder was spotted outside of town.  Megatron just doesn't care; he's too busy having sex with his loud lover.





	

 

Strika and Lugnut looked nervously at each other as they tried not to look at their boss and his... woman.  More importantly, what he was making her do right at that very moment.

 

It had been rather sudden.  They were both on watch duty outside his room when the alarm rang.  Someone had spotted a lone gunman trying to get into town and everyone was on high alert.  And that meant two men outside and two men inside with the boss.

 

Sadly, it didn't stop Megatron from continuing to have sex with Eclipse.  In fact, he seemed to be more into it as he pulled her off the bed, still inside of her, and moved to the chair out of sight of the window.  Poor Eclipse couldn't even ask him to stop until the all clear was gone before she was moaning and pleading for release again as he continued to fuck her on the chair.

 

Strika and Lugnut tried to be professional, ignoring Eclipse and focusing on everything else to make sure no lone gunman was trying to take out a hit on the boss, but it was easier said than done when the young woman turned out to be a very loud lover.

 

And Megatron didn't help with his words either.

 

"Such a good girl.  Still getting all nice and wet for me, aren't you?  You aren't scared of the big, bad boogey man who's trying to kill me, aren't you?"

 

"N-N-No..." Eclipse was clearly having trouble responding and of course it wasn't just because of Megatron's hands and lips and teeth feeling her up.

 

Strika had to resist the urge to roll her eyes.  Lugnut was doing everything in his power to not get an obvious boner from the sight of his boss's cock disappearing into the young woman's pussy.

 

"That's right.  There's no need for my little girl to be scared.  Lugnut and Strika are here with us and they'll kill anyone who tries to hurt us."

 

Eclipse was just moaning into his neck as he thrusted harder into her body.

 

"So I'm going to take care of you.  I'm going to fill you up tonight.  Won't that be fun?"

 

Strika could only hope the alarm was cleared soon because this was getting very awkward rather quickly. Lugnut just didn't know where to look.  Or how he was going to be able to move once the alarm was cleared. Primus, they were both going to need some hard drinks after this though.

 

END


End file.
